


Murder Families Do Birthday's Best

by demoncard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chaptered, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoncard/pseuds/demoncard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy Murder Family takes a ski vacation for Abigail's birthday and end up across the hall from a group of Frat Boys. Hannibal isn't pleased. Will and Abigail think it's hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Petulance

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be several short chapters to this. Lots of poking fun at Hannibal. (shhh it's my way of dealing.)
> 
> ***Written for Tumblr user paraprosexic***

They made their way down the ill lit hallway. The multi colored carpeting causing Hannibal to get a headache and squint his eyes. It was Abigail’s birthday weekend and they had decided to stay in a resort, complete with ski lessons from Hannibal the Cannibal.

“You would think that with all of their income, they could afford to get decent decor.” He stated, taking stock and appearing appalled.

Will rolled his eyes and nudged Abigail, snickering under his breath. “What’s the matter? Is it not up to par for you?” A smile playing across his face. Hannibal only glared. Abigail heartily laughed. 

“Hotels never have good carpet or art.” Abigail chimed in.

“Well, I don’t care for it much.” he retorted, pissily.

They reached the end of the hallway. The door read ‘224’. Will slid the hotel key in and pushed it open, letting the two pass by, shutting the door with a loud thud.

“I thought you said I would have a room by myself?” Abigail asked.

“You do. That door to the left, leads into an adjacent room.” Lecter answered pointing in the general direction and sitting his bags down. She picked up her own luggage and headed that way. Smiling back over her shoulder before shutting the door. 

 

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal from behind. Lecter turned to meet him, returning the hug. He gave him a peck on the lips and then a deeper kiss. 

“So, what should we do first?” Will asked.

“That is up to Abigail, it is her weekend.” He reminded Will, planting a kiss on his head. He broke the hug and picked up a small case, unzipping it and taking a few asprin dry. 

Just then they heard a loud bang come from across the hall. There was shouting and another slam. Hannibal was positively pissed. _How fucking rude_. He thought to himself. 

He moved silently to the peep hole on the door. There were a bunch of young guys in swimming trunks just mulling about in the hall. He sighed.

“What is it?” Will questioned.

“Assholes.” he replied without a beat.

Will’s face was puzzled. “Care to elaborate?” 

Lecter scoffed and turned. Thinking to himself. “Frat children.”

“Frat _children_?” He could help but burst out laughing. “You and your wording.”

“They’re acting like children.” He retorted.

“Children tend to act like children. Yes. Didn’t you go to medical school? Shouldn't you know this?”

“Don’t patronize me.” He grumbled.


	2. Hunt

An hour later they were standing in the lobby, indecisive as what to do. Abigail was sifting through a phone book next to a sitting area. Hannibal and Will across from her looking around and waiting for her to decide.

“I vote for seafood.” She said after a time of thumbing through. They said nothing, distracted by the loud groups of people coming and going. “Hey” she snapped her fingers. “I want some damn crab legs.” They snapped their heads around.

“That’s perfectly fine. Did you pick an actual restaurant?” Will asked, his voice a bit distant.

“Yes, Jack’s Crab Shack.” she happily blurted out. Closing the phonebook and tossing it unceremoniously on the table. Hannibal raised an eyebrow at her and Will only laughed.

“What? It’s my damn birthday.” she stated smugly crossing her arms and wiggling back into the seat.

Hannibal pursed his lips but said nothing. Will and Abigail shared glances. He narrowed his eyes. You could feel the judgement. 

After a moment. “I’ll go, but I won’t be happy.” 

“You’re a motherfucking snob. Just admit it.” Will stated, matter-of-factly. 

“I prefer well tuned things.” 

“Oooook.” 

Abigail was in hysterics. As she continued laughing the boys from earlier came running out of the elevator and into the lobby. The tallest hit the couch Hannibal was seated at. He gave him a look and continued on out the door, followed by the rest of the gang.

Lecter shook his head in a condescending manner. His eyes never leaving the spot in front of his eyes. “What do you say we leave now, yes?” not so much asking as he stood and huffed it to the door. He watched them get into their vehicle and made a mental note of the license plate. 

“What are you staring at?” Will asked as he caught up to him.

He just looked at Will and sort of shrugged. “Nothing of concern.” They loaded the car and set out for their destination. _It’s going to be a busy weekend._ Hannibal thought to himself.


End file.
